


red palms

by vibrancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, sort of, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrancy/pseuds/vibrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like the way Hinata stares at his red palm after successfully spiking the ball, the way his eyes light up and he looks awed and he holds his palm up into everyone around him's faces, shouting excitedly-</p>
            </blockquote>





	red palms

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello sorry i started this ages ago and its been annoying me and i had no idea how to end it so the ending is complete shit sorry about that
> 
> im not rly all that into kagehina anymore so im mostly trying to clear my drafts of all the kagehina stuff sry about that

There's nothing quite like the way Hinata stares at his red palm after successfully spiking the ball, the way his eyes light up and he looks awed and he holds his palm up into everyone around him's faces, shouting excitedly and Kageyama can almost _feel_ his own palm tingling, can almost feel the way Hinata's heart races, the blush that spreads across his awed face mimics his own, which is entirely too embarrassing to deal with right now. and maybe Kageyama has been staring a little too long at Hinatas face and his expressions and how open he always looks, inviting, and he's never really had a friend before but Hinata is a friend, probably. Because Hinata steals his food and his half finished juice boxes and _maybe_ he lets him get away with it too easily but really, 'I don't know what you're talking about, Sugawara-san'. And his heart kinda softens whenever Hinata sends that god damn smile at him and he thinks maybe getting hit in the face with a volleyball would be better than this, this, confusing mess of sunshine and feelings. The day Hinata Shouyou lets him live will be a miraculous day because everything the dumbass does is endearing somehow and this is too much for Kageyamas volleyball centric brain to handle really. Now his inner voice is sounding awfully like Tsukishima and he doesn't have time for this shit honestly. He's so done for, he knows he is, because Hinata is sweaty and gross and about two tosses away from throwing up but he still glows and how does this work? Kageyama doesn't understand any part of these feelings because really, Hinata is ruining him. Overtaking his mind and filling his thoughts with that stupid blush on his face and the way he gets excited over Noya-san's receives and the stupid god damn thing he does when he wants Kageyamas attention and no one else is around where he tugs on his sleeve or the bottom of his shirt and Kageyama dies a little every time that happens. He still wants to punch Hinata 99% of the time but he also wants to kiss him or hug him or just, maybe, hold his stupid hand and its a little bit pathetic, how gone he is on such a short-ass who cant serve well at all, but well, Kageyama has accepted the fact that he's a little bit pathetic by now. Sugawara-san is still pulling that face, the one that practically screams 'i was right and i knew all along', whenever he catches Kageyama staring at Hinata for just that bit too long.

\--

He doesn't ever really confess, explicitly, they just kinda. grow closer. It's slow happening but one day Kageyama realises that shit he's been holding Hinata's hand all the way home and Hinata totally just kissed his cheek and what the _hell_  when did that start happening. But he's been walking Hinata further home than he has to for months and Hinata has probably fucking sneak attacked him with the affectionate stuff, because honestly when did they start holding hands. He knows its a problem when Hinata spikes his toss, and the sounds it makes is echoing in his brain and its never felt quite like this before and Hinata is jumping on him, and he doesn't even realises that he's holding Hinata back twice as hard. Naturally, the moment breaks when Tsukishima suddenly coughs and says something about keeping their hands of each other during practise and they remember that, oh yeah, they're in a room full of their teammates _oh shit_. Suga-san has got this wonderfully smug grin on his face, and he looks sort of terrifying and Kageyama reminds himself to never, ever, cross Sugawara Koushi.

\--

It's slow and it stings and Kageyama is so gone on this annoying ball of absolute sunshine. It's the feeling he gets when he tosses for Hinata, when Hinata steals his drink or his food or his jumpers (which Hinata kind of looks ridiculous in, but also really fucking cute considering he's gross). Hinata tries to explain the way that he feels to Noya-san once, and its mostly sounds and shapes and Kageyama somehow understands completely, but almost everyone else looks lost.

\--

The first time Hinata calls him Tobio he has a heart attack, sneezes, and dies in the span of five seconds. He's also maybe a little turned on and shit its just his name but his heart is racing and his cheeks are on fire and Hinata doesn't even seem to _realise_ what he's said, until his eyes cloud over and he stops dead in his tracks and looks kinda like he's going to throw himself off a cliff. Kageyama decides the best thing to do is hit him over the head and challenge him to a race to his place, seeing as they really needed to try and study or they were fucked. Later, though, when its dark and Hinata is curled up against him in a tangle of bony awkward limbs, he quietly breathes the name 'Shouyou' against Hinatas neck. This, of course, ends with Shouyou kicking him off of his own bed, shouting something about being worried he'd messed up. Kageyama still isn't too good at the communicating thing, and really, he probably never will be but he grabs Shouyou's hand and says 'we're invincible together' like its not the most embarrassing thing in the world and Shouyou looks like he's about to combust.

 

Maybe being gone on Hinata Shouyou isn't the worst that could happen.


End file.
